


Sensitive

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [264]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Misha Collins, Comfort, M/M, Over-Sensitivity, Sensitivity, Sex Toys, Top Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do some more Misha/Richard BDSM please? Maybe Richard's tied Misha up and is using a vibrator and Misha can't take anymore, but is shaking and crying too much to safeword, then you can do whatever. Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

Misha’s arms were spread out and tied to the headboard, and Richard had his leg’s tied together and folded over his chest, one of Richard’s hands pinning them down.

There was a vibrator going deep inside Misha, and Misha was gasping, squirming in the bonds.

“R-Rich-ard…Richard….” Misha tried to get out, gasping, as tears started to form in his eyes.

He shook in his bonds as Richard twisted the vibrator again in his ass.

“N-no…” Misha tried to get out. The over-sensitivity was kicking in, and he couldn’t escape. “Ri-ichard….I…slow…it’s…oh god.”

Misha started clenching at nothing, shaking and tears started to roll down his face.

“Rich…Richard…I…” Misha’s head scrambled to remember the safeword, but it wouldn’t come out past his lips. “I…fuck…Rich…no….”

“What Misha?” Richard asked giving the vibrator another twist, and Misha cried out.

“N-nooo…” Misha begged. The only word that he could get out. “No…no..”

“No? Misha?” Richard moved to look at Misha’s face, and stopped everything. The vibrators turned off and Misha sobbed in relief. He felt the vibrator leave his ass, and Richard started to free him.

When Misha was flat against the bed, Richard pulled him up and cradled him.

“What happened? What did I do? Why didn’t you say your safeword?”

“C-couldn’t. Too…too sensitive. I…I….”

“It’s OK. We’re stopping now. Jesus, Misha, I’m sorry.”

Misha nodded, and kept curled up in Richard’s arms, while Richard soothed away the tremors that still went through him.

“I promise to keep a better watch on how you’re feeling, Misha.” Richard said softly, kissing the top of Misha’s head.

Misha hummed softly in response, and stayed in Richard’s soothing touch.


End file.
